Braveheart
by Thenerdistt
Summary: When a girl comes onto the TARDIS claiming she knows the doctor already when the doctor had never met her, takes the doctor on an adventure while still trying to figure out who this mysterious girl is
1. Chapter 1

A figure stood in front of Eleanor and whispered her name. His voice was breathy and weak as if he was in pain but he stood tall and strait. She tried to walk toward him but her body won't allow it, so there she stood in the blank room with tears streaming down her face. She knew she had to help this man, she knew he was in danger. The back of her hand wiped across her eyes and cleared away the tears. Her insides felt as if they were a sheet of paper being crumpled into a ball. The figure called to her once more with greater fear in his voice. This time Eleanor did not stand still, her legs removed themselves from the floor and she ran towards him. A name slipped out of her mouth and she cried it out.

"Doctor!" she choked out. "I'm here."

He started to lift his head up when a loud noise poured through the room and Eleanor then woke from her dream in tears. She hit the alarm clock sitting next to her and fell out of bed.

She walked over to the mirror and straightened out her chestnut coloured hair and rubbed her hazel eyes.

"Eleanor, hurry up." her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah coming Mum, I'll be a second."

Eleanor threw on a red flannel and jeans. She grabbed her worn leather school bag and grabbed a piece of toast on the way out.

"Bye Mum, See ya."

Eleanor always met her friend Lottie at her house on the way to school. To be completely Eleanor didn't care for Lottie. She always wore band shirts for bands she's never heard of and wore shorts that were much too short. Today she wore a Pink Floyd shirt. Eleanor loved Pink Floyd. Lottie talked for fifteen minutes about various types of makeup and boys, Eleanor didn't pay attention. They arrived at school and Eleanor dragged herself to her locker. She pushed her bag into it and sat down and read her book.

"Nora!" Eleanor looked up. She knew this girl was MJ. MJ was the only one called Eleanor "Nora". MJ was the only person who Eleanor actually liked. They had the kind of relationship where they could stay up all night just to tell each other secrets and talk about the newest Star Trek movie. MJ was a tall skinny girl with ginger hair who always wore knee high socks and often said "old sport" to mock The Great Gatsby.

"What are you reading now?"

"Um it's just The Book Thief, its quite good actually, you can borrow it when i'm done."

"Awesome." MJ had the kind of smile that could make you instantly trust her. "Okay, lets go to english now then?"

The day stretched on painfully. Eleanor had loads of homework to finish but her and MJ still found a way to put in a little hike near the wood near their school. They trudged through the dirt and Eleanor tripped over the roots of trees two times. They laughed about Eleanors clumsiness and walked on. The pair had stopped at a large fallen tree about ten minutes in when Eleanor felt that something was watching her. She whipped her head around and a large blue box stood in front of her.

"Hey," Eleanor whispered, "Is that one of those old police boxes."

"Yeah, I wonder what thats doing here."

Something inside Eleanor wanted her to go inside it.

"Im going to go check it out."

"Oh Eleanor no, there could be an animal living in there or something."

"Well it looks new to me, and look the lights on." she said gesturing to the light at the top. "I will be right back."

Eleanor hopped off the log and walked towards the box. She grabbed the door handle, which was surprisingly warm, despite the cold weather. She opened the door looked around then closed the door again.

"It's empty! No animals."

"Well of course it was empty, what were you expecting?"

"A portal to an alternate universe." Eleanor said softly and smiled. "Well lets head back then." Once the two had gone a reasonable distance from the police box Eleanor turned around.

"Shit! I forgot my jacked back at the tree, um you can go on without me, I know you have a lot of homework and all."

"You sure, you're not scared or anything."

"No, not at all."

"Well okay, bye see you tomorrow."

"Yeah you too."

Eleanor stood there until MJ was out of sight then ran as fast as she could back to the police box and threw open the doors.

"You can explain this now," She said, " I know who you are, Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

The figure turned around. A blank expression stained his face but there was confusion in his eyes.

"How do you know who I am?" he stopped "And how did you get in here, we're in space."

"No, we're in-" Eleanor looked behind her. The wood had completely disappeared, the skt was filled with stars and dust now. "We- we were just in the wood a second ago, i- i dont understand."

"Then you must not really know me then, this is a time machine and a space ship."

"But you're the doctor, you are in my dreams, which means this is also a dream, so i could just jump off this space ship and wake up in my bed." she began walking toward the door.

"No,wait!" the doctor ran toward her and grabbed her shoulder. "This isn't a dream im afraid, this is real."

"Then- what just happned."

"I'm not completely sure, here just sit here." he gestured toward a chair. She sat down and he began scanning her with this long metal stick with a green light at the end.

"Oi, what's that?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver, i'm just seeing if theres anything-" the doctor paused and looked down at his boots. He then looked up at Eleanor and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's not posible, I don't see how."

"Tell me whats wrong."

"It just appears that you're half time lord."

"Pardon?"

"Time Lord, I'm a time lord, I was suppose to be the last one but I guess not, I just wonder who you're parents are."

"No, that can't be true, my mum, she's my mum, she never told me I was-" she swallowed. "adopted."

"Well you seem to be, you're defiantly time lord."

"Excuse me but Doctor, since when have you been the last Time Lord."

"A very long me."

"Yeah, and wouldn't that make you my father, you know since you are the last ans have been for a long time, and i'm only 15 so, you have had to have a girlfriend, or wife or something."

"Not really."

"Can't you just scan me again and find out who my parents are."

"It's not that simple." he twisted his hands together nervously. His eyes bounced across the room.

"Um, what did you say your name was?"

"Eleanor."

"Eleanor, lovely name, can you tell me about your dreams that had, er , me in them."

"Well we stood in this plain room with nothing in it, we stood on opposite sides of this room you see so I never saw your face until last night. You would always call my name, like you were in pain, but my legs would never move, until last night, when I finally saw your face."

"Oh, well maybe it was the TARDIS trying to draw you closer to me."

"The what?"

"TARDIS, it's my ship, the one we're standing on."

"But wouldn't the TARDIS give you the dreams bringing you closer to me seeing that you live in here."

"You're very clever you know that."

"Not usually."

"Well you are." he tapped her nose. She smiled and glanced over at him.

"Do you want to call your mum or something, and ask her what she knows about your parents."

"Well that would be kinda weird, 'hey mum i'm on a spaceship with an alien in outer space, and it turns out i'm half alien too, who are my parents since you've never told me I was adopted."

"It's a little strange."

"A little?"

"Um, I could call her and ask, pretending to be a doctor or something,"

"That's funny since you are The Doctor." He smiled

"Okay anyways, What's her mobile number?"

Eleanor told him the number and he called her, they talked for about 5 minutes, when the phone dropped and hung from the cord in mid air.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor stood completely still.

"Doctor?!" He crumbled, tears streaked his face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" The doctor stood back up strait, he wipped away the tears and looked at Eleanor.

"Your mother is dead."

"Oh, so i'm an, orphan then." Eleanor felt she shouldn't be sad, but she was very sad. She had never even met her parents, they played no role in her life, her real mother was the one at home. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Well, no."

"No?" she cleared her tears away.

"Um it appears, that I may possibly be your father." he swallowed.

"You're my dad? You can't be that old, you look like 30 or something."

"I'm actually 1256 but-"

"1256?! You're 1256? Is that even possible?"

"I'm a timelord we live longer than humans."

"Does that mean I will live a long time."

"I don't know but anyways."

"You lied to me, you said you didnt have a girlfriend. Who was my mother."

"I lie. She was an amazing girl, her name was Clara, she used to travel with me, but she has died so,"

"Well at least you have me."

"What?"

"Me. I can travel with you. I can be your new Clara, Dad." She nudged him.

"No,no I can't."

"Why not? You brought my Mum with you, and you loved her."

"I never said I loved her."

"Well you shagged her." Eleanor grinned up at him.

The Doctors face flashed red and he started ringing his hands together in a nervous manner.

"Well, yes." he looked down and his feet awkwardly.

"And you don't seem like the one night stand sort of person."

"No, I'm not."

"So then you loved her?"

"Yes, yes okay! You got the answer!" tears were streaming down his face at this point.

"Doctor? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, if I had known she'd been, oh nevermind." he rang his hands through is hair. Eleanor had no other instinct than to go and hug him. She wrapped her arms around him and he stood there tall and awkwardly before chosing to wrap his arms around her as well.

"You can come with me." he mumbled.

"What?"

"You can come." he said louder.

"Really? Can you drop me off at my house then pick me up again tomorrow by the wood outside my school."

"Yeah I suppose."


End file.
